1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film counter for cameras and more particularly to a film counter which provides an accurate indication of the number of a film currently positioned in an exposure region with a high degree of reliability. A mechanism is provided which is convenient to use and efficient, reliable and trouble-free in operation while being relatively simple and readily economically assembled and manufactured using a small number of component parts.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Film counters have been provided in the prior art in which the film counter indicator is mechanically coupled to the film advancing mechanism, a manual reset of the counter being generally required. The Frye U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,417 shows one type of construction. The Takahama U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,419, the Swarofsky U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,277 and the Papke U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,110 show film counters which may be reset automatically upon opening of the camera door and which require use of a ratchet mechanism incremented against spring tension as film is advanced. The Iura et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,828 discloses a film count arrangement using electronic circuitry and indicators. These and other prior art types of cameras with film counters have had deficiencies, either with respect to performance and reliability and/or with respect to complexity and cost of manufacture.